As is well known, environmental diseases have been increased as air and soil pollution has been deteriorated, and the concern for a well-being and health has been increased. Accordingly, rhinitis' patients washing their noses with a normal saline in the market have been increased.
On the other hand, a normal saline solution is generally manufactured by sterilizing a large amount of distilled water by heating water with high pressure for about 30 minutes, making saline water by putting sodium chloride (NaCl) into sterilized distilled water and adding antiseptics to limit the propagation of bacteria such as dymed, solvate etc.
However, such antiseptics have a risk to cause an allergy to rhinitis' patients so that rhinitis' patient using a normal saline purchased in a market is in danger of having an allergy. Also, a normal saline has been packed in a relatively big size over 1 l in order to satisfy the consumer's convenience and the proper packing cost. However, a normal saline packed in such a big package get easily contaminated after opening its package. In order to use fresh NS, user should use it up within 3˜4 days after opening the package. In spite of the importance of uncontaminated condition of a normal saline, users go on using it after passing 3˜4 days without discarding the rest of a normal saline. As a result, user can be easily exposed to other germs.
Therefore, in order for user's health and safety, needs for an apparatus for manufacturing sterilized water which users personally make and use a normal saline with user's convenience and using a normal saline directly after manufacturing it have been increased.